Herobrine, The Kill
by Drake The Dragon
Summary: This is the continuation of Herobrine, The Search. It could just be called book 2 of Herobrine, The Search. If you haven't read the first book, you won't know anything about this story.
1. Proluge

Herobrine fleed from his castle, in a mineshaft. He was attacked by  
the 6 people, which one is his best friend, Israphel. Israphel was  
killed in the fight, stabbed by Herobrine. Seeing the destruction of  
his castle, He fleed to The End. Israphel gave the power of the gods  
to Drake, enabling him to be one. Now, The 5 of them, with an extra  
alliance of 3, would fight, in The End, trying to take off Herobrine  
and his minions.  
They all got into the portals and started venturing. Before we get to  
the story, I wanted to tell you how The End was found.

The End was a savaged world. Filled with the black, tall endermans,  
spreading everywhere. One dragon, that rules it. With killing the  
Enderdragon, The End would be the killer's. The End was first found in  
a stronghold. A good PVPer was travelling through the desert one day.  
He found a chest, a treasure chest people would say. Inside was a map,  
and instructions. He was told to get some endereyes and follow the  
map. He got the endereyes from endermans nearby. He went to the  
stronghold and fight mobs off. At the end of the stronghold, he found  
a strange looking portal. He put the ender eyes on the empty holes,  
which created a warp to another world. He got onto the world. He saw a  
strange looking creature flying towards him. Frightened, he tried to  
run away, but the Enderdragon snatched him and he was never seen ever  
again. It was a tragic story. Who knows the PVPer could be found  
again?


	2. Chapter 1

Drake was walking on the bright-yellowish land. He saw the scenery of  
endermans teleporting everywhere.  
"Hey Drake! Aren't you gonna help me or someting?"  
Shadow called Drake out. He was building his house. Drake was done, so  
he was daydreaming.  
"Where do you think Herobrine is? He could be anywhere on this flying  
platform.."  
Nabreus asked  
"Well, lets just hope for the best."  
Star replied  
All of them have known about the story. The PVPer.  
"Should we go and venture for some metres, maybe there are things we  
can get. Anything is possible, right?"  
Mercury asked. He knows a lot about these world. It'd be best to  
follow him around. Drake, Star, Mercury and Nabreus venture for some  
metres, meeting a lot of endermans.  
"These things are scaring me.."  
The little girl grate her teeth, looking at the endermans.  
"Don't worry Star, they don't bite."  
Nabreus comforted Star. Eventhough they do. At some times, its just  
better to tell lies.  
They walked endstone over endstone. Suddenly, Drake sensed a very  
ignorant sound. He knew what it was.  
"EVERYONE! RUN BACK!"  
Drake commanded them. They were all confused, but they did as what was told.  
Enderdragon.  
It flew pass them. Taking a turn, it flew back at them. The  
Enderdragon targeting Star.  
"Star! Duck!"  
But it was too late. The big creature hold grab of Star and brought her away.  
"HHEEEELLLPPP!"  
Star called out. She was afraid of heights and strange creatures.  
"We gotta warn the others!"


	3. Chapter 2

They ran to the very spot they started. The others turned as soon as  
they called out  
"Come here! Now!"  
All of them rushed. Questioning  
"What Happened?"  
Savannah was confused, finding Star.  
"Where's Star?"  
Drake bowed his head.  
"Enderdragon took her."  
Savannah was shocked. She tried to weep, but she tried not to.  
"We can't directly save her now, we need the skills and power first,  
the Enderdragon would be too hard to fight without it."  
Nabreus said. He was right, we can't stop and save Star right away. We  
needed to wait. We need to go and mine for enderalds. In case you  
don't know, enderalds are found inside the depths of The End.  
They mined down left, right, diagonally, no sign of the enderalds.  
When they lost hope, they found a tresure chest, underground. They  
opened it and revealed 3 stacks of enderalds, enough for everyone for  
armor and swords.


	4. Chapter 3

When they were all working on their equipments, savannah sneaked out,  
bringing only 2 swords, enderald and diamond. When she was not seen  
anymore, she rushed to the direction where Drake came from. She went  
farther and farther. She heard a noise, roaring. She ran, as fast as  
she could. The Enderdragon swooped back again. She ran and saw a  
nearby castle, a broken one. She ran inside. The Enderdragon flew  
away. She looked inside the castle, frightened. She roamed around the  
castle. Trying to find a jail, finding Star. She went upstairs of the  
castle, found a jail. She peeped through the entrance of the jail,  
heard Herobrine, talking to Star. She ran away, but stepped on creaks.  
Herobrine knew someone would come in to save her. Savannah ran as fast  
as she could but Herobrine stopped her right in front.  
"Where are you going, my lady?"  
"Get the hell out of my sight you jerk."  
"So that's how its played hmm?"  
Herobrine snatched her and brought her to jail, with Star.  
"You girls be nice okay?"  
Herobrine left the cell, closed the doors shut.  
"So Draco, 2 people are captured, how many do you need for your supper?"  
Herobrine asked a mysterious man.  
"All of them, my belly won't be full without every 8."  
Draco.  
He was a man that can transform to the Enderdragon. He was the  
Enderdragon. Herobrine now served him, as his king. They both work  
together to kill Drake and his friends.  
"So, you know anything about Drake?"  
Draco asked Herobrine. Herobrine knew one thing about Drake that he didn't know.  
"Drake could transform into a red dragon, but he doesn't know that.  
Israphel was a dragon, he died giving the powers to Drake, enabling  
him to be one."  
Herobrine explained. Drake does have a dragon skin, there is a high  
possibility he would be one. The fight would be much harder for  
Herobrine and Draco, fighting 5 and a dragon. They were just hoping  
Drake didn't find out. If he did, Draco and Herobrine would be  
screwed.


	5. Chapter 4

"HOLY SHIT!"  
Mercury screamed. Everyone woke up. They ran to Mercury. There stands  
a sign in front of Savannah's house. It has the reading 'I'm going to  
help Star, if I'm not back when you woke up, it means I'm trapped with  
her. Good luck to you -Savannah'  
Unbelievable.  
Savannah left to go for Star. Now she's trapped.  
"The girls are gone, two of them."  
Peter said. They need more reinforcements to fight Herobrine.  
Herobrine can strike at anytime, anywhere, anyhow. Savannah at least  
tried to save Star.  
"We better get moving, our skills won't develop themselves, would they?"  
Drake told them. It was a unbelievable to have 2 people lost, but what  
can they do? They all started working and training again.  
After a few hours of training, Drake did something incredible that  
stunned all his friends.  
"Dude! You can spew out fire?"  
Nabreus was shocked.  
"Yeah, for some reason. Its probrably the powers Israphel gave me."  
Drake told him. Drake could breathe fire. That gives more strength to the army.  
"My skin is a dragon anyway, so that matches.."  
Drake was proud of himself, he felt good helping the peeps.


	6. Chapter 5

"Its dark in here, I'm scared"  
"It's alright Star, just be with me always ok?"  
Savannah and Star were trapped inside the cell, a bedrock cell. They  
tried to cut the cell bars with their swords, but its no use.  
"Let's just hope they could get us soon."  
They both begged for their coming. The doors opened, Draco went in.  
"How is your stay?"  
Draco asked them both. Such a rhetorical question. They didn't answer,  
instead just stared at him.  
"Oh, don't you worry, we won't hurt you... for now."  
Draco closed the door. It was really dark in the cells, quiet as a  
mouse. They hate it in the cells, no one except them are there.  
"I wish we cancelled this kill."  
"That's too late.."  
Both of them were worried, what happened to the others? Did they find  
the PvPer? Or did they kill Herobrine? Or did they die? There were so  
many possibilities, but there's only one that was real. The girls  
can't stay in here forever, they need to get out at some point. They  
dark and cold atmosphere can kill them like ninjas. They heard Draco  
and Herobrine talking. It isn't clear, but they heard some words.  
Kill, Destroy. But at one moment, they heard something really  
important that shocked them out. Drake, Kill, Us, He, Transform,  
Dragon. Savannah and Star are very smart people, they can figure out  
the words. Drake could kill us easily, he is can transform into a  
dragon. Savannah and Star was shocked. Drake can be a dragon? It was  
unbelievable. Maybe the god powers sent it to him from Israphel. They  
thought. They just hope Drake knows as soon as the fight begins.


	7. Chapter 6

Cobalt shot an arrow with his enchanted bow. The 5 people were killing  
endermans, gaining more experience for enchanting.  
"This is boring.."  
Nabreus said. It was boring. Just killing the same lame endermans.  
They were all using god armors and weapons, enough to fight Herobrine.  
But Drake said  
"Now isn't the time."  
Everybody needs to train first, to make the percentage of winning  
increase right? But, what Drake doesn't know that his opponent is also  
rising. They only have one chance, or its all over.

I forgot to tell you. In The End, one life only lives  
So there is no respawns, it will just cause the person to be banished  
from the server, you know, like banned. Anyways, carry on.

Drake tried some more moves with his dragon-fire. Mercury gathered  
enderpearls from endermans, for the fight. Cobalt and Shadow were  
killing the endermans for more experience. Peter was cooking for  
dinner.  
"I'm so damn tired, I'm going to bed."  
Nabreus went to bed and snored loudly. He snored really loud that  
cause the Enderdragon to race to his tracks.  
"Oh shit, curse you Nabreus!"  
Drake was talking to himself. Actually, he was outside alone. The  
others hide in their homes.  
"This is not the time to run away!"  
He thought to himself. He tried to scare the dragon away with his  
flames, but the Enderdragon flew up, swooping down at Drake. Drake was  
frustrated, he didn't know what to do. He just stared at the  
Enderdragon, confused to run or fight. Right before the Enderdragon  
hit the ground, a player pushed him away. They were both safe. The  
player slashed his sword at the Enderdragon, making him screech in  
pain, he flew away.  
"Thanks for saving my life! Who are you actually?"  
Drake asked the player. The player was using god enderald armor and sword.  
"Hi, name's Mitch, most people call me the-"  
He was cut by Mercury.  
"PvPer?! Drake! We found him!"  
Drake was confused, he asked again.


	8. Chapter 7

"So you're the PvPer, in the stories."  
He replied with a yes. Its good to have a new friend working. They  
made acquaintances.  
"So why are you here in The End."  
Mitch asked Drake  
"Herobrine is here, we're on a quest to kill him. He fleed here."  
"Hmm, I've seen him once, in a castle, a broken one. I dare not get  
in. It's way too dangerous for just one person to kill."  
"Could you help us?"  
Peter said, he was cooking the meat."  
"Delighted, I'm bored killing the same lame endermans."  
"Same here."  
Nabreus finally woke up.  
"Nabreus, you almost damn kill me, your stupid snores, good thing this  
guy helped me."  
Nabreus looked at him. At one look, he could see that he is the PvPer.  
"The PvPer! You found him!"  
Nabreus said.  
"Yeah, that's way too old, brother.."  
Mercury said to him.  
"Would you like to stay with me, until Herobrine's death?"  
They all agreed. Mitch stayed in a small castle, he built himself. He  
was all by himself everyday.  
"So Mitch, tell me, how did you escape the Enderdragon when it took you away?"  
Mercury asked.  
"Well, I was brought to a broken castle, and the Enderdragon  
transformed into a human, his name was Draco."  
"Hey Drake, I think that's your cousin!"  
Cobalt interrupted, insulted.  
"Shutup.. Continue Mitch.."  
Drake told him.  
"So, he was going to kill me, when a guy released me and fight Draco  
off, both of them at the end didn't die. But I ran away, to this  
place. I still remember the name who saved me."  
"Who?"  
"Is...ra...phel..."  
Mitch was looking through his books. While the others looked at him stunned.  
"What?"  
He was confused.  
"Did you say Is..ra..phel..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"OMG! Drake killed him some days ago!"  
Peter shouted, bringing Drake rage.  
"What the fuck Peter! Herobrine killed him!"  
"Oh yeah, right.."  
Peter thought, trying to remember..  
"Wait, Herobrine killed Israphel? Where does his god power go to?"  
They all looked at Drake.  
"Fine, lemme show you."  
Drake pour water over the fireplace. Then, he used his skills to burn  
it up again.  
"Fanstastic! A god in our team!"  
Mitch said. I guess he knows a lot of these parts.  
"Any other things you can do?"  
Mitch asked Drake. Drake didn't know much. He was like a newbie god.  
"Well, not much, what can Israphel do that you know?"  
"Only one, but it made Israphel quite immortal, too bad he's dead now.."  
"So, what is it?"  
When Mitch said the single word. Drake froze, he felt his heartbeat  
stop. He passed out.  
When he woke up. He said  
"DRAGONS?! HOLY CRAP I COULD BE A DRAGON?! So that's where the fire came from.."  
Drake was overjoyed. It was good for the team too. The strength they  
have will increase rapidly.  
"So how do I transform?"  
At that point on, Mitch was like the coach.  
"To transform into a dragon, you should just feel like it, you're body  
parts will transform right away."  
Drake has always thought he was a dragon. He is quite used to it. He  
got outside and tried to think as being a dragon. His face became  
wider, his eyes became much red. His grows out a long snout. He  
streched out his horns. His legs and arms widen. His body grew bigger  
and bigger. His tail grows. His wings spread. Soon enough, he was a  
dragon.  
"This is amazing!"  
Too bad the voice don't change.  
"You should practice often Drake, in order to control you body."  
Drake practiced for days. The others watched him.  
"Drake, when are you going to be finished?"  
Drake answered with a dragon voice  
"Soon, Nabreus, Soon.."  
Nabreus was shocked hearing a different type of voice from Drake.


	9. Chapter 8

"Drake! What happened to you?!"  
Everyone gathered around.  
Drake think of him as a human.  
"I'm fine.. Holy shit! My voice! Mitch! What happened?!"  
"You were in dragon form too long. Lasting it for 3 days would effect  
you permanently as one. Good thing you cancelled it first.  
"Oh great, how long will my voice be like this?"  
"3 days."  
"We should all get ready to attack Herobrine now."  
Shadow said. He's right, we are ready.  
"I can use the dragon form whenever I want right?"  
"Yes"  
Alright then, I'm ready."  
They all are ready. They set off the next day in the morning.  
(eventhough everywhere is dark in The End)  
They didn't run through the yellowish-patched land. Instead, their above it.  
"Damn it, where is that destroyed castle?"  
Drake was flying sky high. He was looking for the castle Mitch was  
talking about. A strange construction came to the seen.  
"There it is!"  
Everyone was shocked. It wasn't a broken castle, instead, it was a  
perfect and evil castle, almost the same as Herobrine lived below the  
mineshaft before.  
"Drake, fire in the hole!"  
Drake threw a big fireball at the castle, crumpling some to pieces.  
Drake hid his identity, he became human again.  
"C'mon, let's go!"


	10. Chapter 9

They walked in, running. Herobrine was well prepared, someone pressed  
a pressure plate, enabling mobs to come out. They were fighting them  
the second they go in.  
Everyone was slashing their heads off, Drake was burning their heads  
off. Herobrine looked at them. He striked a stray of lightning. Drake  
immediately dodged it. Lightning? Holy crap, Herobrine can use  
lightning? Drake saw Herobrine ran to the upper tower. Drake didn't  
follow him. When all the mobs died, Drake told 2 people to come with  
him, Mitch and Peter. Nabreus and Mercury was told to find the  
prisoners, Star and Savannah. Cobalt and Shadow to go the other way.  
They all split up, Nabreus and Mercury found Star and Savannah. They  
were encountered by the keeper. The keeper uses some kind glacier, or  
cold water or something, most people say its called ice.  
"You'll never defeat me bitches!"  
There's some kind of problem in Nabreus brain, whoever calls him  
bitch, the person would be in his blacklist. For some reason, it  
happens now. Nabreus threw his sword at the keeper, piercing through  
his veins and arteries. The maroon liquid came out like waterfalls.  
Mercury shot an arrow, hitting his forehead. The keeper looked down,  
reaching for the grounds. Nabreus leaped on him, got his sword, and  
backstabbed his heart, bringing him to death. Before Nabreus stabbed  
him, the keeper striked an underground shard at Mercury, Mercury flew  
and fell in pain.  
"Oh, damn it! Freaking keepers!"  
"Nabreus, let me out, I can heal him.."  
Nabreus was confused but let Star out.  
Star touched Mercury's leg, curing it at an instant.  
"You can cure?!"  
"Yeah, it's been in me for a long time, I just don't want to show it."  
Its good timing that Star can cure, Mercury was dying in excessive pain.  
"Where's Savannah?"  
"2 sorcerers took her, I was alone by myself here."


	11. Chapter 10

Cobalt, Shadow and Marvel were walking in between hallways. They heard  
a shrieking sound from a library. They went in and saw 2 sorcerers and  
one girl.  
"Savannah!"  
Marvel shouted. Savannah was carried in th middle of a pool of lava.  
"Oh, this your friend? Come get her.."  
Cobalt threw his sword at the sorcerer, striking his brain. Savannah  
let go and slashed the other sorcerer's head off, his body wobbling to  
the pool of lava and drowned.  
"Are you ok?"  
Shadow asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine.. OF COURSE NOT! They were gonna burn my whole shit  
off-, wait, where's Drake and the others?"  
"Nabreus and Mercury is saving Star, The PvPer and Peter are with  
Drake, trying to defeat Herobrine."  
"Watch out, Herobrine has a partner, his name is Draco, he's the Enderdragon"  
The Enderdragon?! Cobalt, Shadow and Marvel though. He was a  
transformable dragon like Drake!  
"Drake can be a-"  
Savannah was cut. The three said  
"Dragon, yeah, we know."  
"Oh, good then, is he a fire dragon?"  
"Guessed right!"  
But, 4 of them were worried, what happened to Drake, Mitch and Peter?  
They ran out of the library, going back, they meet Nabreusn, Mercury  
and Star.  
"We must help Drake!"  
"Drake is a-"  
Star repeated, everyone cut her off.  
"Dragon, yeah, we know."  
They all go upstairs and through the narrow hall. Reaching and saw  
Mitch and Peter fighting Herobrine.


	12. Chapter 11

Mitch shot a bow at Herobrine, hitting his eye. Herobrine threw his  
sword at him, making him stuck to the wall. Peter was hit by  
Herobrine, he fell to the ground. The 7 started running and striking  
Herobrine. Herobrine fleed away. Going to the Nether.  
"Oh shit, we lost him, AGAIN!"  
Nabreus said  
"Wait, what's that dragon sound?"  
Mitch said. He was right, there was a dragon sound. The 9 of them go  
back out of the castle. It reveals that Drake fight Draco, the  
FireDragon fighting the EnderDragon. They were shooting fire balls and  
purple balls.  
"Get'em Drake!"  
Mercury shouted.  
"Shut up, TAKE COVER DAMMIT!"  
They all ran away as Draco shot a purple ball at them. Shadow was hit.  
He flew up high. Marvel caught him. They all built a small hole, so  
that they don't get hit.  
"It's over Drake, you're friends are all to weak to fight, they're all BITCHES!"  
"We'll see about that you dick!"  
Drake flew opposite Draco, seeing Nabreus in the distance.  
"Nabreus! What the fu-"  
Drake knew what Nabreus needs to do.  
"Hop on and kill that bastard."  
Nabreus rushed through Drake's big tail to his forehead. Nabreus  
leaped and reached on the enderdragon.  
"Get off of me, you son of a bitch!"  
"NO ONE CALLS MY MOM A SON OF A BITCH!"  
Nabreus picked up his sword, he stabbed and restabbed the dragon's brain.  
"Nabreus, MOVE!"  
Nabreus hopped on Drake. Drake took fire from thin air, making a big  
fireball, he shot it right in front of the enderdragon. The  
enderdragon burst with flames. Drake uncontrollably flew the other  
direction. Before he hit the ground, he changed his form into human.  
Nabreus and Drake hit the ground so hard, Nabreus almost broke his  
leg. They stopped rolling and stood up.  
"Great work Nabreus, I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks, lets head back."  
They both walks towards the others.  
"So, where's Herobrine?"  
Drake asked. With the expressions on their faces, Drake knew.  
"Herobrine ran to the Nether."  
Mitch said  
"Damn it, should we go find him?"  
"I think we should, oh yeah, Nabreus, you have a ring on you?"  
"Uhh n-, holy crap! I do!"  
"Alright, test, think as if you're a dragon."  
Nabreus transformed, becoming a blue, ice dragon.  
"AWESOME!"  
He shot a shard at the castle. Then, he turned back.  
"Journey is still long, we need to get moving."  
They all got to the portal and went to the Nether.

The End


	13. Epilogue

That's the end of part 2, yes, part 2, Herobrine is still lingering in  
the Nether, Drake promises he'll be defeated at once!

Anyway, new characters are  
-Mitch/The PvPer  
Mitch represents two people, my friend and Bajan_Canadian. In case you  
don't know, Bajan_Canadian is a famous minecraft youtuber. I put my  
friend representing Mitch is because he likes Mitch. Anyways, go check  
Mitch's Youtube channel!

See Part 3 soon, Herobrine, The End


End file.
